


Strike a Match

by faaf_foof



Category: Xenoblade Chronicles
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Bonding, Canon-Typical Violence, Egil (Xenoblade Chronicles) Lives, M/M, Possession, Post-Mechonis Core (Xenoblade Chronicles), Slow Burn, Tags May Change, Xenoblade Chronicles Spoilers, redemption arc, science but it's romantic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-19
Updated: 2021-03-05
Packaged: 2021-03-18 02:06:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 9,754
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28735437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/faaf_foof/pseuds/faaf_foof
Summary: XENOBLADE CHRONICLES SPOILERSIt took only an instant for what goodwill he and Egil had mustered to dissipate. In that moment, Shulk was as inexperienced as the first day the mechon had marched upon Colony 9, staring with bald horror as his legs froze in place and he watched himself die.This time, however, Shulk was a trained warrior. Visions were nothing more than a reflex. It was second nature to twist out of the way, throwing his foot backwards and watching Dickson's blast singe past his chest and shatter against the other side of the Mechonis’ core dome.He felt nothing as he turned back and met Dickson’s eyes, only just visible over the barrel of the gun he had seen in his visions. Maybe he should have felt something- horror, or fear, anything other than the void gnawing at his chest- but Shulk could only watch as Fiora shouted something too hazy to hear, and Reyn tackled Dickson to the ground, and the fingers of Egil’s mech curled upwards to shield him.In which Shulk survives Mechonis Core, Egil is a walking youtuber apology video, and Zanza remains imprisoned- for now.
Relationships: Egil/Shulk (Xenoblade Chronicles)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 27





	1. Chapter 1

It took only an instant for what fragile levity they had mustered, the margin of goodwill between he and Egil, to dissipate. In that moment, Shulk was as inexperienced as the first day the mechon had marched upon Colony 9, staring with bald horror as his legs froze in place and he watched himself die.

This time, however, Shulk was a trained warrior. Visions were nothing more than a reflex. It was second nature to twist out of the way, throwing his foot backwards and watching Dickson's blast singe past his chest and shatter against the other side of the Mechonis’ core dome.

He felt nothing as he turned back and met Dickson’s eyes, only just visible over the barrel of the gun he had seen in his visions. Maybe he should have felt something- horror, or fear, anything other than the void gnawing at his chest- but Shulk could only watch as Fiora shouted something too hazy to hear, and Reyn tackled Dickson to the ground, and the fingers of Egil’s mech curled upwards to shield him.

Shulk’s visions always came accompanied with disbelief. They were at their barest not real, after all. The tug of denial at his stomach was a natural response to seeing the darkest outcomes possible, the deaths of himself and the people he loved. The visions hurt, but none more than this, than the sight of the man who had practically raised Shulk pointing a gun to his chest.

Shulk had seen Dickson kill him. He had watched his body crumple in Egil’s hands, Fiora screaming his name. It was a reality he had only just escaped, and was less escapable was the knowledge that Dickson would readily kill him.

“…Shulk? Can you hear me?”

It took a moment for Egil’s voice to register, and Shulk realized that Egil had been trying to speak to him.

“…yes. I can.”

The breath of relief from Egil was unmistakable. “Are you alright?”

Shulk honestly didn’t know. He didn’t feel alright, but he didn’t feel anything. “He missed.”

Egil’s lips pursed, as though he meant to say something else, but both of them looked up at Reyn’s shout.

“ARE YOU _COMPLETELY_ OUT OF YOUR MIND?!” He yelled, having regained his breath after pinning Dickson to the floor. “YOU COULDA KILLED SHULK!”

“Quit it,” Dickson snarled even as he struggled. “Let go of me, kid!”

“An’ let you shoot Shulk again?” Reyn asked, incredulous.

Dunban looked more disappointed than anything else. Shulk recognized the sadness shining in his eyes as the same from when he spoke to Mumkhar.

“Dickson,” he asked, only weakly authoritative, “why?”

Dickson spat on the floor in front of him, glaring up at Dunban. “I don’t have to explain anything.”

His gaze didn’t falter even as the tip of Dunban’s blade swung out before his face- instead, he laughed. “Oh? You’re going to kill me, Dunban?”

“Speak,” he said, “or perhaps I might.”

“You _wouldn’t._ ” Dickson snarled. “You’re all such a heroic lot. Makes my teeth ache.”

“You didn’t tell us why.”

Their heads all jerked up as Shulk approached. The stares of each of his friends turned worried when their eyes fell to him- muted sadness in Dunban’s eyes, Melia’s gloved fingers tightening around her staff, Fiora’s eyebrows creasing.

“Shulk…” Fiora said, the rest implied as she met his eyes- was he sure, did he really want to talk to Dickson now?

Shulk nodded. More than anything, he needed answers. He hadn’t been lying, when he spoke to Egil earlier- all he wanted was to understand his enemies. It was the first step to peace.

“Why,” Shulk asked, “did you try to kill me?”

Dickson scoffed, turning his face to the other direction- though not without some scuffling between him and Reyn.

“I don’t owe you an explanation.” Shulk heard him spit. “I don’t owe you anythin’.”

“How can you say that? After Shulk nearly died by your hands?!” Melia balled her fists.

Shulk closed his eyes. He didn’t feel her same outrage. “I only want to know why.”

The betrayal had only now begun to sting. Dickson had guided Shulk since the beginning- encouraging him to research the monado, saving him from Metal Face in Colony 6, and selling them mechon-effective weaponry. He had listened readily as Shulk spoke about the monado, had ruffled his hair when his notes were good, asked him questions about his observations.

Could those same hands which had ? The same voice which had comforted Shulk after Fiora’s death?

It would be so easy to resent him, but nothing was ever that simple. Shulk only wanted to understand, so they could come to some peaceful resolution.

Why Shulk? Why now? What reason could Dickson possibly have for trying to kill him, just as they finally achieved peace? What could he possibly want more than the end of this pointless, hopeless war? The silence dragged on for too long for Shulk not to wonder, until Dickson finally spoke, voice ragged.

“I was tryin’ to kill that machina warmonger. Make him pay for what he did to the Bionis.”

Shulk wondered if Dickson knew the full extent of his visions. Maybe he wouldn’t have chosen such a futile lie if he knew that Shulk had watched his successful assassination.

“Egil’s on our side now!” Reyn fired back on instinct. “It doesn’t matter what he did.”

“Do you honestly believe that?” Dickson snarled, attempting to jerk away from him. “Do you really think we can all just be friends, after he’s killed so many of us? After what he did to Colony si-“

His voice was cut off with a bang, and Dickson’s head fell to the floor, limp.

“Stun.” Sharla said before Shulk could cry out, hand outstretched. She held her gun in the air, free hand up in surrender. “It was a stun blast. I just-“

“It’s alright.” Dunban said. “Probably for the best. Our questions can wait.”

He looked a little worse for wear, if anything, eyes bloodshot as though he had already spent tonight unable to sleep. Nobody was brave enough to contradict him.

“Egil,” he asked, “are there any holding cells, or places that we can safely contain him for now? I’d like to question him as soon as he wakes up, as long as there’s no way he can hurt Shulk.”

“Yes.” Yaldabaoth slumped forwards with a droning whirr, as Egil stepped out of the cockpit. “I will accompany you to the Central Factory.”

“That would be most appreciated.” Dunban sheathed his sword, hand pausing on the hilt as he looked down at Dickson. “Reyn?”

“Already got it, Dunban.”

“Shulk?” Dunban asked, as Reyn hoisted Dickson over his shoulders.

Shulk felt every pair of eyes in the room fall onto him, as the anticipation built. He knew what they were wondering, even as Dunban struggled to ask.

“I’m alright.” Shulk hoped that saying it might convince himself to follow suit, to muster some action other than replaying the gunshot in loop in his mind.

It didn’t.

“Let’s go. We can make plans in the Central Factory.” Shulk said, waiting in bated silence for anyone to follow suit before Reyn started off to the teleporter.

“Well? C’mon then. He’s not getting any lighter here!”

It was almost enough for Shulk to smile, as Sharla hurried behind him, and Vanea approached Egil with a hug and soft words. They trickled out of the room slowly, with Shulk and Dunban bringing up the rear.

Dunban paused before the teleporter, and Shulk could tell from the way his fingers drummed against the hilt of his sword that he had something to say.

“I fought alongside him.” Dunban’s fingers stilled. “Dickson doesn’t miss.”

He had been aiming for Shulk. As much as Dunban and Shulk wanted to believe him, wished they lived in the simpler world where Dickson was simply blinded by revenge, it was those who were closest to him who knew best that it was a lie.

Shulk turned towards the teleporter.

“I know.”

As the force field blinked, and they stepped into the Mechonis’ Central Factory, Shulk was overcome with pain.

His muscles seized, and Shulk crashed to the ground. Although he tried to bite back the screams, embarrassed by the concern his friends had shown him last time, he could entertain no thought in his mind but the agony spiking through his veins.

He heard them cry out for him as he writhed, and a stabbing pain shot through his temple. A voice rang out in deafening clarity, so loud that Shulk’s hearing faltered.

“SURRENDER,” it boomed, and Shulk was overcome by the sudden sensation of a second body within his, attempting to burst out of his skin, burning white hot. He pulled his knees to his chest and clenched his teeth, trying to force it back down out of impulse alone.

With one final shudder, the sensation passed. Shulk gulped for air, throat scratched and voice hoarse, blinking back the tears that had flooded his eyes to see Fiora and Sharla crouched in front of him.

“Shulk?” Fiora asked, gingerly, eyes shining with worry. Shulk could manage only a weak nod.

“The monado again?” Dunban asked somewhere in the background, still too blurry to see. Shulk nodded again, thoughts swimming too feebly for coherence.

“This is regularly occurring?” He heard Egil ask.

“This is the second time,” Sharla explained, hand on her chin as she studied Shulk. “The first was just before we destroyed the Apocrypha Generator.”

Egil’s eyebrow raised. “And you permitted him to continue wielding it?”

“We didn’t have much of a choice if we wanted to stop you,” Dunban pointed out, resting his hand on his hip.

If someone as strong-willed as Egil could express shame, this downwards tilt of his head was probably it. “I… see.”

“Are you alright?” Fiora placed a gentle hand on Shulk’s shoulder. Shulk coughed, attempting to regain use of his voice.

“I’m fine,” Shulk rasped, but it was clear from the furrow in Fiora’s brow that she didn’t believe him.

“You should rest, at the very least.” Sharla interrupted, continuing when Shulk opened his mouth to protest. “Doctor’s orders.”

Shulk’s heartbeat raced. He couldn’t stand the thought of holding back his friends, not at such an important time.

His hands trembled beneath his scrutinizing gaze. What was that pain? Why had it only begun now? Was this the Curse of Zanza that Egil had spoken about?

Shulk was supposed to be immune. The monado hadn’t overtaken his body like it had Reyn, or crippled his arm like it had Dunban’s. Was he really so weak as to be unable to wield the monado any longer? He had to continue protecting his friends- he had seen just how many brushes with death his friends had, watched them die every time they might. What would happen if Shulk was no longer able to save them? He couldn’t just let them die.

“Hello?”

Blinking, Shulk could make out Fiora’s hand waving before his face. She had a teasing smile on her face.

“We asked if you could walk,” she said. Shulk stood slowly, testing weight on each of his legs, leaning against the monado before nodding.

“It seems like I’m fine,” he said, and Fiora shook her head.

“You’re not getting out of this one! You have to rest.”

“Alright, alright,” Shulk said. It didn’t seem as though they were going to let him keep on going.

“We can make camp nearby,” Egil’s heels clicked against the floor as he gauged their position. “I’ve spent nights in the Face Maintenance Bay. It’s hardly comfortable, but it is possible.”

“We could return to the ship,” Vanea suggested. Egil’s eyes lit up with recognition.

“Ah, yes. You did enter the core of the Mechonis with a ship.”

“I never did think I’d see you on Junks again,” She said with a wan smile, but a wince flickered across Egil’s face.

“I suppose father will be there.”

Vanea’s agreeable mood faltered as she placed a hand on Egil’s arm.

“He won’t cast you away, Egil.” She said. “Everyone will forgive you, I’m sure of it. They’ve… missed you, more than anything else.”

Egil’s derisive snicker only proved Shulk’s suspicion that it was an optimistic line of thought.

“I cannot expect them to, Vanea, nor do I fear their response. There is nothing left to do but face the judgement of my people, however it may come.”

Vanea shook her head. “Nobody wants anything more than peace, Egil. If that is what you grant us, everyone will accept you.”

“Can you be certain of that, Vanea?” Egil asked. “You needn’t convince me anyhow. I am no coward. I will accept peace with any sacrifice that is required of me. If I am to be tried for my crimes, it is only just.”

Vanea’s expression wavered, and Shulk cleared his throat. The siblings looked back to him, still braced on the hilt of the monado.

“I’ll help,” he offered.

“You’ll help.” Egil repeated.

“We’ve been doing things for people all over the Bionis and Mechonis,” Shulk explained. “They trust us. If I help you explain, I’m sure they’ll believe you.”

He had brought Egil’s machinations to a stop, and wielded the monado while fighting in the war. Advocating for peace was as much Shulk’s responsibility as it was Egil’s- and Shulk was more than glad to help.

It felt nearly like a dream, that the war was finally over. Shulk would do everything he could to make true, lasting peace with Egil.

The corner of Egil’s mouth quirked upwards. “You intend to lend me credibility?”

Shulk’s fingers tightened around the monado as he leaned forwards.

“I’ll do whatever we need to ensure peace.”

Egil’s expression softened. “I am sure of that.”

It was an odd shift to sincerity, but Shulk could only feel warmth at Egil’s trusting gaze. Had his eyes always been red? Shulk didn’t think he’d made note of them before. They were a pleasant, dark hue, rich like the tones of sunset.

“So are we goin’ to the ship or not?” He heard Reyn interrupt.

“We are. Back to Junks, everyone!” Shulk tore his gaze away from Egil, waving his arm in the general direction of their ship.

Shulk matched Egil’s pace as they walked back- slightly difficult at first with his weakened legs and Egil’s long stride, but Egil slowed when he realized Shulk meant to walk with him.

“I slept in the lab too, sometimes.” Shulk admitted.

“Lab?”

“I’m a scientist! I lead the team researching the monado in Colony 9.” Shulk couldn’t help but puff up with pride at being able to tell someone. Most assumed him a soldier or warrior, nowadays. He would defend the people of Bionis and Mechonis until his last breath, but his true passion had always lain with scientific discovery.

Egil couldn’t hide his smile. “I see.”

“Pieces of mechon scrap fell down to Colony 9 often.” Shulk said. “I kept worrying Reyn because I’d always go out and collect them, for materials to make into new weapons.”

“I would like to see your work as well, if you’d allow it,” Egil suggested, and Shulk’s chin snapped up.

“Yes! I can show you my notebook as soon as we’re on Junks. I’ve been keeping notes on everything we’ve seen- the Bionis’ ether levels, the geology of the rock formations on the thigh-”

Egil tilted his head. “I’m afraid my knowledge of the Bionis is rudimentary at best. I haven’t been in centuries.”

It didn’t stop Shulk, however. “That’s perfect! I wanted to compare the rock formations through time. If you have any record of what they looked like, or if you remember at all-“

“I will make my best effort for you,” Egil promised. Shulk’s eyes gleamed. The thought of someone travelling with them who shared his passions, and could speak to him, comparing ideas, was absolutely enthralling. Egil would understand him.

Shulk shook his head. They wouldn’t be travelling much longer. The war was over, after all. The possibilities were more than just the narrowest path to their goal- they were endless. Perhaps he could convince Egil to give him a proper tour of the Central Factory, or explain machina schematics, or even let Shulk show him the sights of the Bionis while they both took a survey of its geography.

“Shulk?”

Egil had turned back to face him, concerned eyes fixed on where Shulk had stopped walking.

“Just thinking.”

The worry in Egil’s face abated. “About…?”

“I’m very glad that you took my hand, Egil.”


	2. Chapter 2

Despite the hostile silence, Egil stood tall in the center of Junks. 

He towered at his full height, tall enough that Shulk had to crane his neck to look up at him. Shulk could see why Egil had been thought of as a leader in his time. He was so commanding, with his chin raised and headdress glowing, it was difficult to look away. It was as if he took up the entire room.

Though he was an ardent child of the Mechonis, Shulk couldn’t help but be reminded of the ether lamps in Satorl Marsh. They were tall, unyielding and bright, impossible not to stare at. Shulk could sense the same resolute certainty in Egil, planted into the ground and unmoving. 

Stopping just outside of Junks, the group had agreed that Egil deserved the privacy to address his family on his own, and that the team from the Bionis was better off waiting for him. It would surely be simpler for the two of them and Vanea to sort out. This was a family affair between Egil and his father, after all. 

Egil agreed just as Shulk had expected, but what he had not expected was Egil insisting on Shulk’s presence as well. It was with a soft smile and the barest edge of his eyebrow raising that Egil suggested he hold Shulk to his word, and have him stand by Egil’s side. 

Shulk wasn’t certain how he of all people could help Egil in this regard. He was a Homs, who hadn’t witnessed Egil and his fathers’ history like they had, and despite his recent success didn’t consider himself much of a negotiator. He was talented with weapons, and machines, but not with words, or with people. 

Egil was right, though. Shulk had promised to do whatever he could, and honestly, he would stand by any one of his allies in difficult times. He accepted Egil’s request readily. 

As they stood in the still ship, however, Shulk couldn’t help but wonder how Miqol would react. He had ordered Shulk to kill Egil, after all, disgusted with his son’s actions. Would he be happy to see Egil again? Could he forgive his son at all? 

If he were in Miqol’s place, Shulk absolutely would. Families should be unbreakable, bound by something deeper than blood. It was the duty of a parent to support their child, to make sure that they weren’t alone. 

Miqol’s eyes had locked onto Egil as soon as he entered the ship, and hadn’t left him since. They widened with shock before narrowing to an unreadable gaze that Egil met without faltering even slightly.

Shulk’s heartbeat quickened with anticipation. 

Miqol folded his arms, finally speaking in his low voice. “I… was under the impression that we had come to stop you.” 

Egil’s jaw set. “You mean kill.” 

Shulk winced. There was no way to soften the blow- Egil was correct. It seemed that Miqol agreed, as his sigh was great and shuddering. 

“If that was what it took, then yes.” 

Egil didn’t seem surprised by the information either, face remaining perfectly controlled. 

“I believed myself dedicated to peace.” Egil stood locked in place, eye contact unbreaking. “I thought that it was only possible through the destruction of the Bionis. Shulk showed me otherwise.” 

“It seems that we both owe Shulk a great deal of thanks.” 

“I owe a great many things to a great many people.” Egil said, noncommittal words paired with a certainty in his eyes- and something that looked much like remorse. Miqol nodded in agreement, and the room returned to the tightly wound silence it had only just escaped. 

The two men stared at one another, unbroken, as the navigators in the front of the ship attempted their best to hide their bug-eyed stares. Shulk suddenly felt just as much an accessory as they did, and took the silence as an opportunity to step to Egil’s side. 

“I plan on helping Egil repay these debts,” he assured Miqol. “We can have peace at last. I’m not going to let that opportunity go to waste.” 

When he looked back to Egil to gauge his reaction, Shulk was struck by the thought that the machina looked grateful. It seemed odd, for someone so composed and certain of himself, but on instinct Shulk offered him a reassuring nod. 

“I suppose I may begin here, by apologizing to you.” Egil said, eyes returning to Miqol. “I am sorry, father, for what I have put you and the people of Mechonis through.” 

He glanced over his shoulder. “And sister, I am sorry to have involved you in my errors.” 

Vanea’s response was immediate, with a shake of her head. “I don’t need an apology. I am only glad that you are safe, brother.” 

Shulk felt an undeniable pang at her words. Vanea’s love for Egil was powerful and clear, despite all he had done. It was good that Egil had such strong support. He needed a loving family, now more than ever.

Miqol took longer, shifting over on his seat in deliberation before answering. “…very well then. I accept your apology as well.” 

Shulk let out a breath he hadn’t realized he was holding, relief rolling off of him in waves. The support of Egil’s family would help them greatly. Egil’s nod, meanwhile, was curt and professional. It was impressive, how collected he was even now. 

“I’ll go let my friends know, then,” Shulk said, but as he turned he felt a hand fall upon his shoulder. 

“Shulk.” He heard Egil ask. “If you could accompany me upstairs?” 

Shulk blinked, agreeing on instinct. “Oh, yeah. Of course.” 

He couldn’t help but wonder why, however. Did Egil wish to speak with him in private? Why?

“I’ll tell everyone else to come in,” Vanea offered, interrupting the questions brimming in Shulk’s head. Egil’s hand lifted from Shulk’s shoulder, and in its absence, Shulk was struck with another deluge of thoughts- it had been warmer than he expected, for metal, with a texture almost leathery- before Egil motioned for Shulk to follow him. 

Shulk shook the odd thoughts from his head as he followed Egil up the slope to Junks’ second floor. They hadn’t gone far, however, before they were interrupted.

“Egil?” 

Egil paused at Miqol’s voice, stopping like how a rifle ran out of ether cylinders- when the user would click and click the trigger, only for smoke to pour out.

“I… regret giving up on you.” His father rested his face in his hands, clasped over his armrest.

“I believe I am guilty of much the same,” Egil said. Shulk realized, when he turned from Miqol back to Egil, that Egil hadn’t looked back at his father like Shulk had. He simply continued upstairs as the ship was filled with the chatter of Shulk’s friends, and Shulk hurried with him. 

“Linada, if I could borrow your medical equipment?” Egil asked, curt and to the point. 

The machina in question turned from the medical panel she had been so intensely fixated on, blinking rapidly as her hand froze in place. “Oh- yes.” 

She seemed taken aback at seeing Egil, though there was little chance she hadn’t overheard their conversation downstairs. 

“Shall- I explain how to use it?” She asked, eyes flicking around the room, as an attempt to keep the conversation. 

“That won’t be necessary.” Egil waved a hand towards the medical table, albeit with more grace than Shulk could muster. It seemed clear that he intended for Shulk to lie there, so Shulk obliged, though not without more curiosity. 

“What do you plan on doing?” Shulk asked, as he settled back to stare at the lights. 

Egil didn’t look up from the panel he was fidgeting with. “I thought I would offer my medical opinion. I am… intimately familiar with Homs biology, after all.”

“Oh.” The face units, of course. “Right.” 

“…if you are uncomfortable-“ 

“No,” Shulk shook his head vehemently. “I trust you, Egil.” 

It surprised Shulk how easily he could say it, but Egil simply nodded without comment. The medical equipment hummed and chirped as his nails clicked against the screens, just outside of Shulk’s vision. 

It felt surreal being in this close proximity to Egil with no thought of danger, no anticipation or fear, as though he were afloat in a pleasant dream. A part of Shulk still screamed to grab the monado, to defend himself against the metal monster and strike down the man who had ruined his life, but Shulk could silence the voice more easily than ever. 

He trusted Egil. 

“Do you think it foolish of me?” Shulk asked. 

The answer was probably yes as Egil paused, back turned to Shulk.

“I think it kind of you.”

Shulk exhaled, gaze fixed on the ceiling. Dickson would probably say that kindness was a form of foolishness. 

It certainly sounded foolish, to trust one’s mortal enemy so deeply. Shulk still hadn’t forgiven Egil for his crimes- for the blood on his hands, and the fear and destruction he had wrought. Yet he felt deeply that despite it all, he could trust Egil. He hadn’t truly meant harm to the peoples of Bionis, and he didn’t hate them either. 

He was just the same as Shulk- scared, and angry, and confused, and vengeful. Could Shulk really hate Egil, when he might have done the same in his place? 

“It seems that our initial assumptions were correct,” Egil finally sighed, eyes fixed on the tablet in his hands. “Your internal processes all seem typical, save for your ether regulation. It seems that your body was recently overwhelmed with an influx of ether- likely the work of the monado.” 

That seemed accurate. Alvis had said that the monado predicted the flow of ether. “Is this the Curse of Zanza?” 

“I am not certain.” Egil’s eyes fell to Shulk. “Even now, you retain your sense of self, which is… unusual, for those who bear the curse.” 

“Maybe that’s why I’m being injured.” Shulk swung his legs aside, sitting up on the medical table. “Dunban never lost his sense of self either, but he was harmed in the process…” 

“It could very well be so.” The medical equipment powered down with droning whirrs, lights dying down at the touch of Egil’s fingertips. 

Even though Shulk was hardly a researcher anymore, and was probably in serious danger, he couldn’t help but be fascinated. Despite how badly everyone wanted the sword, how many measures had been constructed to understand it, and all of the legends and prophecies centered around it, it seemed that no one truly understood the monado.

Shulk was jolted as Junks rocked slightly, just as it did every time they made a landing. Air travel was still difficult on the stomachs of the homs, considerably different than the simple movement of automobiles, though Melia had never understood the fuss Reyn made. In Shulk’s case, however, the excitement of flying was enough to quell his nausea, giddy at the thought of the machines powering such a complicated aircraft and how they worked. 

Perhaps Egil knew. Shulk made a mental note to ask him, one day. 

“You ought to refrain from using the monado for now.” Egil said, turning with an air of finality. Shulk took it as the cue to leave, leaping off the chair to his feet. 

“I will, thank you.” 

Downstairs, Shulk’s friends were slowly making their way out of the ship and gathering around the Ether Light. It was dark on the fallen arm, and after such an eventful day, everyone was nothing short of exhausted, but that still didn’t stop them from fussing over Shulk. 

Shulk could understand their concern- both Dickson and Egil had attempted to kill him, and the betrayal of a man he considered a father hurt too much to think about. Still, Shulk reassured his friends that he was alright, and all they could do now was imprison Dickson and get some sleep. 

There wasn’t much resistance to his suggestions. Reyn and Dunban carried Dickson to the ether exhaust system, with Sharla following as their resident medical expert, Melia bade Shulk a good night, and Vanea walked off in the direction of her home, after a few last words with Egil. 

Just as Shulk prepared to leave for his room, a small voice sounded at his side. 

“If Shulk want to talk about Shulk’s dadapon, Riki here to listen!” 

Shulk looked down to see Riki himself, and couldn’t help but smile. He knew that the offer was open for all of his friends, but hearing it from Riki was a relief all the same. He certainly didn’t look like it, but the fuzzy little nopon was quite the comfort. 

Shulk crouched down. “I’ll keep that in mind, Riki. Thank you.” 

Riki’s eyebrows knit. “Shulk and Riki family.” 

“Yes, we are Riki.” Shulk remembered that day on the Fallen Arm well. Hearing that Riki would take him in was one of the happiest days of his life, up with the day they got Fiora back, and perhaps today, too, considering their success with Egil.

Perhaps it had been a bittersweet day. 

“Riki help Shulk if Shulk need it.” Riki said with a decisive nod, and Shulk reassured him that yes, he would absolutely seek Riki’s help if he wanted to talk about it.

He didn’t know when he would be ready to, but he trusted Riki all the same. Despite his appearances, he truly was a good listener. 

Satisfied, Riki shuffled away, and the other person lingering near Shulk stepped forwards. 

“Yes, I’m sure I’m alright,” Shulk sighed as Fiora made her way to his side. “What about you, though?”

“I’m fine.” She laughed. “I won’t keep you long. Meyneth wanted me to pass a message along to you.”

Shulk’s eyebrows raised. He didn’t often hear from Meyneth. “Yeah?” 

“She says… thank you.” Fiora placed a hand on her chest, over the emblem where Meyneth dwelled. “She’s very grateful that you were able to help Egil.” 

“I am too.” Shulk said. He understood her feelings exactly- that grateful felt like an understatement, considering how impossible their goal had seemed. “We couldn’t have done it without her.” 

Speaking of Egil… Shulk craned his neck. Was that him, sitting on the island just off the town? 

“Goodnight, Shulk!” Fiora waved.

“Goodnight too, Fiora,” Shulk said, feeling less tired all of a sudden. 

He had spoken to Egil many times today, but there was still a novelty to it. Seeing a man Shulk had only ever seen vengeful and angry with casual thoughts and emotions felt wholly unnatural, yet right. Shulk wanted to know more about him- about his work, and his life, and his ambitions. Egil was exciting to talk to. 

After making his way through the village, Shulk balanced carefully on the pipe leading off to the secluded island. As he got closer, it became more apparent that it was Egil sitting there, with the low light of the machina village and stars glinting off his metallic plating. 

“Did you know?” Shulk asked. 

Egil looked up, his eyebrows furrowed in confusion. 

“That your father had ordered me to kill you,” Shulk clarified. 

“He ordered you to do it?” 

“I wield the monado.” 

Egil’s sigh was more reserved than sad, despite the circumstances. “I had… assumed it was his decision after failing to convince me otherwise, yes.” 

Shulk scuffed his shoe along the grass. He wasn’t sure what to say next.

“Dickson was sort of like a father to me,” he finally decided. 

Egil’s frown relaxed as his eyes moved to Shulk. “Shulk… you do not have to discuss this matter with me. I am in no need of comfort.” 

Shulk looked up to meet his gaze. “Is that really true?” 

“I committed every act with full knowledge of the consequences. It is for that I must atone.” 

It was a simple way of looking at things, but perhaps that was what Egil needed. 

Shulk sat down beside Egil, on the circular offshoot of the pipe. “You don’t have to do it alone, though.” 

Egil’s smile was misshapen. “You hardly share in my crimes.” 

“But I know what it feels like, to want nothing more than revenge.” Shulk rested his chin in his hands, leaning forwards. “Trying to make them pay, no matter what… you need friends now more than ever.” 

“Focus on the living…” Egil mused, leaning backwards onto his splayed hands. “That is what Vanea told me.” 

“It’s all we can do.”

Egil’s smile was back. “As… friends.” 

“Well, we are!” Shulk said empathetically. He hoped he hadn’t misstepped. “At least, I would consider us to be!” 

“Then we are.” Amused like this was the closest Egil ever seemed to content. 

He seemed nothing like the merciless dictator Shulk had met so long ago, now sitting in the low light of Machina Village at night. He was only a man, just as much as Shulk or any of the others were. 

“I should apologize to you, Shulk,” Egil said. His eyes were unfocused, distant. “It was my actions which caused you to feel such pain.” 

“No, I don’t need it.” 

Shulk laid himself backwards onto the platform, staring up at the sky. He had watched these stars for so many nights, laying awake consumed by fear and wondering if he and his friends would live to see the next night. 

“Don’t apologize to me until we have peace.” Shulk said. “That’s when I’ll accept it.” 

He heard Egil chuckle. “As you wish. I shall await that day eagerly.” 

It was strangely comfortable to sit there in silence, so near Egil and yet not afraid at all. Despite his love of machines, Shulk had never had the opportunity to appreciate the craftsmanship in Egil’s metallic clothing and face. His headdress glowed a soft orange, despite the darkness, like the stars come unfathomably close. 

How could metal be so soft and expressive? It was beautiful and intriguing all at once, to watch his expressions change. 

“Perhaps you should go to sleep,” Egil suggested suddenly. Shulk blinked.

“Huh?”

“You have been staring,” he said kindly, and Shulk felt himself blush despite himself. It wasn’t like that.

“Oh, right.” He rubbed the back of his neck. “Must be tired…” 

“Good night.” Egil looked back over the water.

“You aren’t going to bed yet?” 

“No. I must… order my thoughts.” 

Shulk nodded. He knew what Egil meant. He’d had sleepless nights like that, himself. “Goodnight, Egil.” 

Tonight, however, Shulk was nothing more than exhausted. Between the battles, and convincing Egil to stand down, and the new, tense peace between them, Shulk had spent the entire day consumed only by stress. He was looking forwards to getting some rest at last. 

It was just by his room’s entrance, however, that Shulk saw a flash of movement up by the city entrance. Reaching back to make sure the monado was still strapped to his back, he approached with caution. 

He recognized the figure as soon as he reached the entrance. 

“Alvis?” Shulk stepped forwards, gingerly. It wasn’t odd to see Alvis on his own, but it had been such a bizarre day. He didn’t know what to expect anymore. “What are you doing here?”

Last he had seen Alvis, he was waiting just outside of the Mechonis Core. He had promised they would speak again afterwards, but Shulk hadn’t seen him since. How did he get here? 

Alvis’ expression turned serious, and Shulk knew then that he wasn’t going to answer his question. 

“The passage of fate has been disrupted.” Alvis explained. “This world lies out of balance.” 

Shulk knew exactly what he meant. “I feel it too. Something within me is… not right.” 

Alvis nodded with that knowing smile, and Shulk had the none too uncommon feeling that he knew something Shulk didn’t. 

“You are on your own now, Shulk.” Alvis said, his back turning to face Shulk. 

Despite how vague Alvis’ words were, Shulk felt their weight all the same. “I… understand.” 

“I will speak to you again when the time is right.” Alvis walked away, holding his hand in the air. 

Shulk wasn’t ever sure what Alvis was talking about, or how he saw so much. He trusted him, though. If Alvis wished to warn him, he would take it to heart. 

“Oh, and Shulk?” 

Shulk’s head snapped up to see Alvis look back at him.

“Good luck,” he said, as he disappeared in a flash of green light. 

Ordinarily Shulk might have been impressed and curious after witnessing such a feat, but this time, he was deep in thought. Despite Egil’s surrender, and the promise of peace it brough with it, Alvis’ words only reinforced a thought that had been impossible to shake from Shulk’s mind.

This wasn’t over yet.


	3. Chapter 3

The voice echoed through Shulk’s dreams. 

It was unrecognizable, animalistic, barely human, so warped with fury. The words twisted in harsh, guttural sounds, even as Shulk attempted to feel or peer about the abyss surrounding him to no avail. Each one of Shulk’s senses had been dulled, with the exception of hearing, as though he were wrapped in a deep, stifling fog, blind and mute.

His heart stuttered. Shulk could sense that something large was nearby, a huge monster towering behind him, just outside of his sight. 

“Your time has passed.” He heard the voice hiss, reverberating louder than Shulk could comprehend. His eardrums shook in his head even as he clamped his hands over his ears. It was as though the words had been etched into Shulk’s mind, like a pen tearing through paper. Something shot out from the darkness to thrash at him, pulling out of his body with frantic ire. 

“Return my rightful property to me!” it screamed, echoing in Shulk’s burning ears even as he shot forwards, gasping for air. 

The sleeping quarter the machina had provided for him was empty. It blinked unsteadily into sharp focus as Shulk scanned it for intruders anyways, heart thumping, finding each cast shadow and metallic dent mercifully empty. Shulk forced himself to pull breaths again into his choked lungs, before running his gaze along his exposed skin. The sensation of hands clawing at his skin had been so real he half expected to find red marks dotted along his arms and torso. 

Before Shulk had time to ponder the dream beyond his immediate safety, however, the door swung open and he flinched on instinct.

“Shulk!” 

It was only Reyn, beaming and reliably cheerful. With his friend near, Shulk felt the unease steadily begin to ebb away, and his hands, raised in defense, lowered. 

“Dunban sent me to find you.” 

“What… time is it?” Shulk’s eyes still felt heavy. 

“’bout… noon.” Reyn scratched his head, and held up his hands when Shulk’s eyes shot open in surprise. 

“You seemed tired! We decided to let ya rest. Everyone agreed, even Egil.” 

Shulk sighed. He couldn’t deny how the gesture made him feel- something warm and soft resting in his chest, like a blanket had been pulled over him- but his mind remained unconvinced. Half-formed plans and anxious thoughts sped through his head, dizzying, as he swung his feet over the side of the bed to get up. 

However, as they hit the floor, a curious thought came to Shulk’s mind. 

“So what happened?” he asked. “You must’ve woken me up for a reason.” 

Reyn deflated. His mouth moved from side to side, and he rolled his shoulder, stalling in that protective way of his. Before Shulk could say to just tell him, however, Reyn finally did.

“Dickson’s up.” Reyn said, looking pointedly in another direction. 

It felt like ice had shot through Shulk’s veins. He’d known he would have to speak again to Dickson at some point, but so soon? He hardly felt prepared. What could he say to the man who had raised him, and yet still tried to kill him? Yesterday felt so unbelievable, like the gunshot had nearly been a dream itself and Shulk would wake up any day to Dickson’s unyielding support. 

Shulk had lost a father and gained an enemy. He had watched his own death, and forced himself to listen to Dickson’s excuses even as his stomach turned. 

Would Shulk believe Dickson if he tried again to convince Shulk it was all a lie? 

“Has… he said anything?” Shulk asked. Reyn shook his head, and Shulk was nearly relieved.

“Nah, he’s not talkin’. But Miqol said we should figure out what t’do with him, and Dunban agreed. We’re meetin’ in Junks.” 

Shulk nodded. He wanted to know what everyone else thought. In his experience, Dickson was stubborn enough that it would be impossible to convince him to do anything he didn’t want to. But how could they convince him to tell them the truth? 

Dread hung over him, heavy like a hood draped over his head as he made his way to Junks with Reyn. Caught in the swirling mess of emotions, Shulk only felt more confused the more he thought. What would happen even if they got the truth? Was there any explanation that could justify what Dickson did? Was there any that could make Shulk hate him, like he should? 

The crowd in Junks- his friends, Vanea, and Egil- greeted him with comforting smiles, save for Dunban, who looked unmistakably grim. Shulk couldn’t blame him. He had been stung by betrayal too many times. 

“So,” Dunban began, prompt and business-like. “What should we do?” 

“I won’t rest until we have the truth.” Shulk said. He felt his hands curl into fists. 

He had made up his mind. His doubts had been childish- no matter what the truth entailed, he needed to know it. He could learn to live with anything.

Dunban’s nod was curt. “I agree.” 

“The village isn’t safe.” Vanea interrupted, eyes downcast. “I wish we could offer more, but…”

“You’ve done enough.” Shulk said, feeling his muscles relax. Vanea was right- even if Dickson had lied about attempting to kill Egil, his sentiment against the machina was clear. The machina were struggling enough without having to imprison a madman. 

Fiora touched a hand to her chin. “Should we… transport him somewhere?” 

“No hom-hom size prison in village.” Riki shook his head, glum. 

“Colony 6 has a fortress, but it’s still so new…” Sharla shifted her weight. Melia cleared her throat from where she stood, toying with one of her wings.

“The Tower of Investigation can contain anyone safely. It is where my-“ Melia paused only slightly, as the words caught in her throat. “-where Yumea was interrogated.” 

Dunban winced. “I am not enthusiastic about the ways the High Entia conduct their affairs. They seem quite hostile to outsiders.” 

“Kallian would listen to us.” Shulk said. “And Melia is empress. I’m certain that if Melia thinks it’s the best option, the Tower will work.” 

With his blessing, the group murmured in agreement. 

“And what of the monado?” Egil asked. 

Dunban frowned. “The monado?” 

“You no longer have need of it, and it is clearly taking a toll on Shulk.” 

Dunban hefted his hand onto his hip. “I believe _we _can decide when we no longer have need of the monado.”__

____

____

If the implied accusation bothered Egil, he didn’t show it, instead answering with an even tone. “I am no enemy of Bionis any longer. My sole concern now is ensuring that my true foe, Zanza, is powerless. Those were the terms of my surrender.” 

“I thought you said that Shulk could control him.”

Shulk’s foot tapped of its own accord as Egil and Dunban faded into the background. Giving up the monado… he shivered. The thought was terrifying, considering how many times it had saved their lives. Would he cease to see the future without it? He didn’t know if they could possibly survive without his powers- no, he _knew _that they couldn’t.__

____

____

And yet, Egil was correct. Shulk’s muscles still ached after being shocked by the monado yesterday, and his ears thrummed with the vestiges of that booming voice. He hadn’t told anyone about it- he’d never heard of someone hearing disembodied voices before. It had to have some link to the monado, to Zanza…

Shulk rested his chin in his hand. Perhaps it was the Curse of Zanza, driving him to commit terrible acts as Arglas had. Was it madness, seizing his mind and destroying his own thoughts? Or maybe an amplification of what darkness and hatred already existed within him, as it had called for him to strike Egil down. Or was it perhaps another entity altogether, a creature who desired the Machina’s destruction, or any violence it could create? The voice sounded vaguely like his, yet…

“Shulk? Are ya listenin’? Shulk?” 

Shulk looked up, jolted out of his reverie. Reyn’s eyes were locked on him, narrowed with concern- and as Shulk looked around, it became clear that everyone in the room was staring openly. Shulk’s heart began to hammer at his chest.

Reyn lifted a hand. “I told ya once, I told ya a thousand times. If somethin’s bothering ya, you’ve got to tell us.” 

Something lurched in Shulk’s stomach. He couldn’t tell his friends about the voice. Like a postulate, something known so well it was assumed, the knowledge sank into his mind. It built up in his throat, burning, as he focused squarely on the floor. They couldn’t know. 

“I’m fine.” 

Sharla’s lips tightened. “Shulk…” 

Her eyes were familiar, shining just as they had in the Ether Mines below Colony 6. She had watched Shulk keep his visions to himself, and Otharon nearly die.

It would be difficult to hide his troubles from his friends, but Shulk had no other choice. 

Shulk looked up from the ground. “What were you saying, Reyn?” 

Reyn sighed. Shulk knew that he wouldn’t want to let the matter go, but he wouldn’t push either.

“I can’t believe I’m sayin’ it, but I agree with Egil. The monado’s gettin’ dangerous, and you’re the only one who could use it properly anyway.” 

“I don’t… disagree with Egil,” Dunban said, expression slightly pained, but hidden well by the hand on his chin. “It’s simply difficult, to surrender our only means of effectively battling him.” 

“What use is it, when your people cannot wield it?” Egil huffed. “If I wished to overpower you, I could do so as it harmed Shulk. I ask this of you not as your enemy, but as your ally.” 

Sharla chewed on her lip. “Is Shulk truly the only one who can use it?” 

“You should’ve seen what it did to Reyn,” Fiora said a little too loudly, under the flimsy guise of an aside to Melia. She giggled as Reyn sputtered.

“That’s not-!”

“I do not want Shulk to endure what I did.” Dunban interrupted. He placed his hand on the hilt of his sword. “That pain and hopelessness… if it isn’t necessary, it is a sacrifice in vain.” 

“I watched it corrupt Arglas.” Egil said, face stony. “We must seal that wretched thing away before it is too late.” 

Sharla sighed, massaging her temple. 

“I don’t like the thought of giving up our defense against the mechon… but some medic I’d be if I allowed Shulk to get injured.” 

Shulk’s head throbbed. He had wanted peace so badly, to give up the sword and pursue the research he truly loved, but something about this felt so wrong that he thought he was going to be sick.

He pushed the feeling down. Sealing the sword- Zanza- away was a term of Egil’s surrender. It was best for both of their worlds. They had to do it.

“I will return it to Ose Tower.” Shulk said. “It’s remote. The monado was safe there for thousands of years. If we warn everyone not to go near it…” 

Egil nodded. “I agree. The monado may lie hidden as we engage in negotiation, until our peoples agree on the best method to contain Zanza.” 

“So we leave the monado in Ose Tower, and take Dickson to Alcamoth,” Dunban summarized. “Perhaps we fly Junks to Alcamoth, and then travel down to Valak Mountain?” 

“I would prefer if the monado were dealt with first.” Egil’s jaw set. 

Dunban’s eyes narrowed. “I believe that Dickson is just as, if not more dangerous than-“

Shulk stepped forwards before the pair could argue again. “What if we split up? Half of us take the monado, and half Dickson.” 

“What about the people back home?” Sharla asked. “Colony 6 needs to know about the war.” 

Shulk stroked his chin, foot tapping. “You’re right…” 

Frontier Village, the colonies, Alcamoth- everyone should know that the war was over. They deserved to know that they were finally safe from the mechon. Juju, Otharon, Kallian, Vangarre, the defense forces and civilians… this was a victory they could all share. 

“It’s my responsibility. I can take care of the monado, and the rest of you can deliver the good news,” Shulk suggested, and Fiora shook her head.

“Alone? Shulk-” 

“I will accompany him.” 

Shulk felt Egil’s looming form at his back after his deep voice had sounded.

“I must see the monado sealed with my own eyes,” Egil said. “I owe it to my people who died at his hands.” 

The room was silent. It wasn’t surprising that Egil wished to do this personally, but Shulk knew that his friends would be less than enthused about sending him alone with Egil. 

Dunban finally spoke.

“You and Shulk… alone?” He asked, echoing Fiora’s words. 

“It’s the best way of doing things,” Shulk said. “I’ll be fine, Dunban. I can see into the future, can’t I?” 

“No harm will befall Shulk under my watch, and certainly not by my hand.” Egil vowed. Sharla frowned.

“I’m not so sure…” 

“Meyneth trusts him.” Fiora said. “And Shulk trusts him. Can’t that be enough?” 

That seemed to quell the argument. Dunban pressed his lips together, and Sharla exhaled, shoulders rising. The tension eased only slightly into begrudging agreement as their team split settlements to deliver news to and determined when Junks could transport each group. After they had all agreed- or as close as they could come to agreeing- the group split up to gather last-minute supplies. 

Shulk and Egil brought up the back of the group once more, as Shulk explained the specifics of temperature control needs for Homs. Valak Mountain was freezing, after all. His mind raced in wonderment as Egil explained that machina were resistant to temperature due to their internal heating and cooling systems, and immediately began to quiz his partner on the specifics. 

Yet only halfway through the hidden village, they were interrupted by a voice behind them. 

“So it’s true.” 

Eiz’s expression was lost in sour and hurt when Shulk turned to see him, jaw clenched in quivering anger. 

“Why are you here?” he demanded, eyes trained on Egil. 

Shulk swallowed. He hadn’t known how the machina would react to Egil’s reappearance. It seemed that most of them were yet unaware, but now, it seemed that the dam had broken.

Miqol had told him about a failed attempt to bring Egil’s crimes to an end- a time when Egil had turned against his own people. Watching such a beloved figure turn to violence could only have been painful. Shulk had seen firsthand how deeply Eiz had struggled with Egil’s crimes, after Eleqa asked him to check on her friend. 

Shulk remembered their conversation well. He had helped Eiz before, and could again. 

However, when he opened his mouth to explain, Egil held up a hand to stop him. 

“I came for peace,” Egil answered simply.

“After the crimes you committed?” Eiz asked. “After you left us in a mechanical graveyard?” 

This was the most harrowed Shulk had ever seen Egil. He was still composed, with his head held high in a way Shulk had only seen from the emperor, but something about him was cracking. Perhaps it was the bend of his eyebrow, or the slight quirk of his lips. Shulk had never been good with faces.

This seemed unimaginably hard. 

“I buried everything you left behind.” Eiz said. “The scrap, and the bodies that fell here. I tried to forget, to bury all of the bad things that had happened, but I couldn’t. It wasn’t enough.” 

Egil’s flinch passed by in only a moment, and his voice was still even when he spoke, undeterred. “Show me.” 

Eiz’s mouth flew open at the command, as though he was going to snap in response, but quickly shut again. He nodded, slowly, and made for the village entrance, with Egil and Shulk following behind.

Shulk wasn’t sure what Egil’s plan was- if he doubted Eiz, or simply wished to see the destruction he had caused, or if he even had a plan. It seemed wrong to interfere, though. These were his people. These were his sins.

All Shulk could do was help, just as he’d promised. 

Just outside of the village, Egil walked up and down along the rows of holes Eiz had dug, soft dirt masking the characteristic click of his heels. It was more melancholy than Shulk had ever seen him, with his arms folded and his eyes thoughtful. 

His voice was soft when he spoke next. “May I?” 

He had picked up the shovel lying discarded in the grass, poised to dig in an untouched patch of windswept plain. Eiz nodded, seemingly still at a loss for words, and Egil broke ground.

Shulk reached out a hand, in a silent offer for help that he expected to be rebuffed. He wasn’t surprised when Egil replied with a quick shake of his head. Instead, Shulk sank down and sat in the grass, with his knees jumped to his chest. 

Egil struck him as a solitary sort of man, despite the admiration the villagers professed for him. He stood alone even in atonement. 

Shulk watched in silence as Egil shoveled the dirt, saving his rapt attention for the movement of his mechanical joints. The machina had always fascinated him. Shulk had admired technology for his entire life, and at the pinnacle of this love- a fantastical, otherworldly sort of idea- was the idea of something like the machina, living, breathing machines.

There was nothing more beautiful. With wires for veins and engines for hearts, they represented the absolute pinnacle of technology, just waiting to be understood, crafted in such pristine manners.

Egil was a particularly impressive machina. He was tall, and his metal plates undented, save for a few scratches. His elaborate headdress swayed, and finely sculpted arms bent with every subsequent swing, and Shulk could only imagine how many complex systems buffered each motion. 

As Shulk and Eiz watched in the quiet just outside of the village entrance, a small crowd started to gather, one by one. Curious machina and homs alike trickled outside to see the shadows on the arm just outside, staring unabashedly at the former tyrant digging in the dirt just outside. 

Egil? The traitor? The warmonger? The names and titles swept through the crowd like wind in the field of grass. Egil was brilliant, he was mad, he was kind and violent and noble and monstrous. 

It was dizzying, but Egil seemed not to be troubled at all, as he dropped a thin rectangular item into the hole. Shulk wondered if he had even heard the murmurings, or felt the stares gnawing at his back as he shoveled the dirt back. Egil worked dutifully, however, with great concentration, refusing to look up even once. 

His eyes and hands stayed steady. Egil remained concentrated even as the weight of the crowd became unbearable, only pausing when the work was done. He planted the shovel into the ground, and, head held high, finally spoke. 

“I cannot hope to be the same Egil you once knew,” he said, voice booming through the plain, “Nor would I wish to be. Through these thousand years I have been humbled by my grave errors.” 

Egil planted one of his boots on the makeshift burial. “On this day, however, I bury my instruments of war: the devices by which I commanded my mechon army. I relinquish the power accumulated through violence and under the spell of anger.”

His voice softened slightly as the wind blew past, bending the grass at their feet. 

“I cannot hope to recover all that was lost,” he said, eyes thoughtful, “but today, I vow to use my gifts for our benefit- to help the weak, and create the world Lady Meyneth dreamed of so dearly. It is with this act that I beg your forgiveness, hoping to atone.”

With the same air of finality, Egil laid down the shovel he had been using, and Shulk tensed in the immediate silence. Egil’s eyes found Shulk as he searched the crowd, and at his silent question, Shulk gave Egil a small nod. 

He hoped even the small offer of reassurance could help. Shulk thought that the speech was perfect, but he couldn’t speak for the machina. He waited. 

The crowd did the same, watching with bated breath as the man standing near Shulk pushed forwards. Eiz seemed almost unsteady, separated from the mass of machina whose gaze had now shifted to him, but he spoke all the same. 

“Welcome back, Egil.” 

It wasn’t forgiveness, nor was it endorsement- but it was enough for Egil to smile, and the rest of the machina to crowd around. Their voices intermingled with one another, melting into a pleasant storm of questions and comments that had Egil nodding and responding and laughing and listening. 

Shulk watched with a breath of relief. Egil had done it. 

“He’s very formal.” 

Shulk looked up to his left to see Fiora standing beside him, with a quizzical smile. 

“He… hasn’t really talked to people in awhile, has he?” she asked. 

“No,” Shulk said, and he felt himself smile with the relief of it all. “He hasn’t.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> eiz's sidequest is my favorite in the game so I couldn't resist somewhat including it. I tried to find it online to rewatch for context but decided after an hour of searching that there probably weren't eiz stans would get mad at me if he was slightly ooc


End file.
